I Still, Always, Forever Loving You!
by CHAMISHINKI
Summary: "Kyuhyun-ssi.." panggil Changmin. "Ne?" Kyuhyun bertanya, lalu menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Changmin. "apakah, kau mencintaiku?" tanya Changmin, berusaha tegas. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum lalu menghabiskan sarapannya. MINKYU/CHANGKYU FIC :: GS :: OOC/DLDR :: FINAL CHAP IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Prolog:_

_Pernikahan Kyuhyun, seorang siswi kelas dua SMA dengan Changmin, guru Matematikanya tidaklah berjalan mulus. Empat jam sudah keduanya menikah akibat rencana kedua orang tua mereka, yang sangat berniat menjodohkan keduanya sedari mereka masih kanak-kanak. _  
_Menurut cerita Ibunda Changmin, Ketika kanak-kanak dulu keduanya sangatlah dekat. Bahkan tak terpisahkan satu sama lain. Saat itu Kyuhyun berusia enam tahun dan Changmin dua belas tahun. Memori mereka di masa kecil rupanya tak menjadikan pernikahan mereka bak pernikahan pasangan lainnya. _  
_Ketika usia delapan tahun, Kyuhyun dan keluarganya bermutasi ke Inggris, akibat pekerjaan ayahnya yang dipindah ke kota Birmingham. Sejak saat itu keduanya hilang kontak, tak pernah menghubungi satu sama lain. _  
_Singkat cerita, tujuh tahun kemudian, Kyuhyun dan keluarganya kembali ke Korea. Changmin yang saat itu sudah resmi menjadi Sarjana Pendidikan prodi Matematika akhirnya diangkat menjadi guru tetap di sebuah SMA di kota Suwon, tempat tinggal Kyuhyun dan keluarganya saat ini. _  
_Changmin tidak pernah menyangka kalau di tempatnya mengajar ia akan bertemu dengan teman semasa kanak-kanaknya dulu, Kyuhyun. Bahkan si gadis manis itu menjadi anak didiknya. _  
_Selama dua tahun menjadi murid Changmin, Kyuhyun selalu berusaha untuk mengingatkan kembali memori masa lalu mereka. Namun Changmin selalu mengabaikannya dan berusaha professional dalam hal mengajar, yang menjadi pekerjaannya. _  
_Saat tahu kalau keduanya akan dinikahkan, Kyuhyun sempat menolak mentah-mentah dengan alasan sekolahnya yang belum selesai. Namun kedua pihak orang tua tak mempermasalahkan itu. Changmin tak mau ambil pusing dengan perjodohan ini. Menurutnya, perjodohan ini bukanlah sebuah masalah, melainkan perkara konyol yang terlalu dilebih-lebihkan. Sehingga Changmin dengan sigap menerima perjodohan itu dengan lapang dada. Artinya, Ia sangat menerimakan apabila ia harus memperistri siswinya sendiri, karena itu akan mengurangi beban pikirannya soal menikah. _

_Kecanggungan Kyuhyun pada Changmin semakin menjadi-jadi, apalagi saat keduanya berada dalam satu tempat tidur dan harus membiasakan hal ini setiap harinya. Kyuhyun yang pemalu dan canggungan, harus membiasakan tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini setiap harinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang akibat terlalu tegangnya ketika berhadapan dengan lelaki jangkung itu. _

_Setiap pasangan pasti akan melakukan 'this and that' pada malam pertama mereka. Itulah yang ditakutkan Kyuhyun, Ia hanya belum siap melakukan hubungan suami istri dengan gurunya sendiri. Ia merasa berbicara saja masih canggung, bagaimana mungkin jika ia harus mendesah-desah tak tahu malu dihadapan Changmin? _

_Sementara dengan Changmin, Ia memang pribadi yang cuek dan tak peduli pada lingkungan sekitar. Ia hanya peduli dengan karirnya saat ini, terutama siswa-siswinya di sekolah. Berbicara tentang siswa-siswi, Kyuhyun salah satu siswinya di sekolah. Bahkan siswi terpandai dalam pelajarannya. Dan yang menjadi permasalahan, siswi terpandai itu tengah berbaring terlentang di sebelahnya. Tepatnya di Kasur yang ia tiduri. Changmin semakin merasa bingung, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Jika ia nekat untuk mengajak Kyuhyun bermalam pertama, ia yakin hasilnya tidak akan mulus. Keduanya tidak pernah kencan sebelum menikah, bagaimana mungkin mereka melakukan hal itu ketika mereka baru-lah saling mengenal? _

_Kyuhyun tidak banyak bicara. Ia menutup matanya, lalu mendengkur pelan. Menandakan kalau alam mimpi telah menjemputnya. _

_"mungkin kau lelah setelah seharian ini.. Tidurlah Kyuhyun-ssi, mimpi indahlah" ucap Changmin. Lalu mengecup bibir mungil Kyuhyun. _

**The Story originally by: CHAMISHINKI® **

_**"I Still, Always, Forever.. Loving You" **_

**Cast: **  
**Cho Kyuhyun **  
**Shim Changmin **  
**Kim Junsu **

**Pair: **  
**MinKyu [Main] **  
**MinSu [Side] **

**Genre: **  
**Melodrama, Slice of Life.**

**Rated: **  
**T (for this Chapter) **

**Warning: **  
**OOC/DLDR,**** GENDERSWITCH**** FOR UKEs, TYPO's! & NON CANON/AU. **

**Recommend Song: **  
**You Always (넌 언제나****) by DBSK**  
**My Everything (열정****) by CSJH The Grace**

**—**

Pagi yang cerah kembali menyinari Kota Suwon. Hari itu adalah hari Senin, dimana semua orang memulai aktifitasnya, tak terkecuali Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"ah.. Ngg.. _Seonsaengnim_, bangunlah! Hari sudah pagi" ucap Kyuhyun, dengan perasaan _nervous_nya.

Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia melirik jam tangan yang masih dipakainya sejak kemarin sore.

"jam 6.30? Apakah kau biasa bangun jam segini?" tanya Changmin, tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

"ah.. A-a-aku.. Ngg.. Tidakㅡ" jawab Kyuhyun.

"tidak biasa bangun pagi" potong Changmin, lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu menghela nafas. Wajahnya tertunduk, ia merasa malu pada Changmin. Memang benar ia anak manja yang tidak biasa bangun pagi. "Itu sebabnya aku tidak pantas menikah dulu.. Huu!" gumam Kyuhyun.

Seusai membersihkan dirinya, Changmin yang keluar dari toilet hanya dengan handuk yang mengikat bagian pinggangnya, hanya bisa mendecak melihat Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam di tempat tidurnya. Masih berantakan dan mengenakan baju tidur merah mudanya.

"kenapa kau tidak mandi? Mau berangkat jam sembilan?" tanya Changmin, ketus.

"Ish! Kau kan sedang pakai toiletnya, masa iya aku harus mendobrak pintunya lalu mendorongmu keluㅡ"

Amukan Kyuhyun terhenti oleh jari telunjuk Changmin yang tepat berada di bibir mungilnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang menghadapi situasi ini.

"jangan jadikan permasalahan. Mulai besok kita bisa mandi bersama. Sudah cepat sana, aku tidak boleh kesiangan" jelas Changmin, lalu mengacak rambut hitam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua bola matanya, lalu berdiri di depan cermin yang tergantung di hadapannya tepat didalam kamar mandinya.  
Kedua tangannya memegangi kedua dada berisinya, lalu memasang wajah panik seketika.

"aaaaak~ yang benar saja? Si guru killer itu ingin mandi bersamaku? Lalu.. Membiarkannya menyentuh-nyentuh tubuhku dengan bebas? Haaa~~~ tidak! Tidak akan kubiarkan! Ishh!" geram Kyuhyun, lalu bergegas membersihkan tubuhnya.

—

Pukul 6.45 KST, Changmin sudah duduk di meja makan. Kedua tangannya sibuk merapikan beberapa tumpuk buku yang akan dibawanya untuk mengajar hari ini. Kacamata dengan _frame_ hitam pekat itu masih setia bertengger di atas _sharp-nose_nya.

_'please be my girl~ please be my girl~ be my be my be my girl~' _

Penggalan lagu 'You Always' milik DBSK itu menandakan adanya telepon masuk pada _handphone_ milik Changmin. Dengan rikat, tanpa melihat dulu siapa peneleponnya, Ia langsung menggeser tombol _'answer' _pada ponselnya.

_"Yobboseyo~" _

_"Changmin-ah! Kau dimana? Semalam aku pergi ke apartemenmu, tapi kau tidak ada. Customer Service bilang kau sudah pindah. Apa benar?" _

_"ah.. Iya, kau siapa?"_

_"Ini aku, Kim Junsu. Masa kau lupa dengan kekasihmu sendiri?" _

**DEGG.**

Seketika Jantung Changmin hampir berhenti berdetak. Bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan kekasihnya yang merupakan seorang model professional itu?

Jangan salahkan Changmin. Dua bulan ini Junsu memang pergi ke Swedia untuk melakukan beberapa pemotretan.

Keadaanlah yang harus disalahkan.

Bagaimana mungkin Changmin melupakan kekasihnya? Sebenarnya mudah saja, Changmin tipe laki-laki yang cuek. Termasuk pada Junsu, saat Junsu akan pergi ke Swedia pun, ia sama sekali tak merespon pesan singkat Junsu yang isinya meminta izin selama dua bulan untuk pergi ke luar negeri.

_"Changmin! Changmin-ah.. Kau masih disana kan?"_

_"ah.. Iya.. Jun-chan, aku.." _

_"haaa~ syukurlah. Siang ini aku ke sekolahmu ya? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siangㅡ"_

_"andwae! Jangan-mak-maksudku jangan siang ini.. Siang ini aku ada rapat dengan menteri pendidikan pusat"_

_"ah~ baiklah akan kuganti dengan makan malamㅡ" _

_"Jangan!" _

_"Ha? Jangan juga? Kau ini kenapa Min?"_

_"ah~ aniya~ maksudku besok saja bagaimana? Hari ini aku sibuk" _

_"hmmm.. Ok!" _

Junsu pun menutup teleponnya. Changmin mengelus-elus dadanya, lalu memijat-mijat pelipis matanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia menemui Junsu sementara Kyuhyun adalah istri sahnya?

"_sonsaengnim!_ Kau kenapa? Lama menunggu ya?" tanya Kyuhyun, melambai-lambaikan tangannya kedepan wajah Changmin.

"ah~ tidak. Akuㅡ" jawab Changmin, tergesa-gesa namun dipotong oleh Kyuhyun "sudah, aku buatkan kau roti bakar. Makanlah~ hari ini kau sibuk kan? Kau mengajar tiga kelas kan setiap hari senin? Makanlah.. Maaf aku hanya bisa membuatkanmu makanan ringan" jelas Kyuhyun, sambil menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya dan juga Changmin.

Sementara Changmin hanya mampu mengangguk-angguk sambil menghabiskan sarapan paginya.

_'Junsu.. Maafkan aku.. Aku benar-benar tidak ingat kau' _batin Changmin.

"Kyuhyun-ssi.." panggil Changmin.

"_Ne?" _Kyuhyun bertanya, lalu menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Changmin.

"apakah, kau mencintaiku?" tanya Changmin, berusaha tegas.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum lalu menghabiskan sarapannya.

—

**TBC**

**Author's Note: **  
**Terimakasih yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini. Mungkin fic ini belum sempurna, karena saya belum mampu membuat sesuatu yang sempurna. Maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk Reader(s). Any question? Just ask me in ( /sshimchwang) or in my twitter ** CHAMISHINKI :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Kyuhyun-ssi.." panggil Changmin. _

_"Ne?" Tanya Kyuhyun, lalu menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Changmin. _

_"apakah kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Changmin, berusaha tegas. _  
_Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum lalu menghabiskan sarapannya. _

**東方神起**

"kenapa kau diam saja? Aku sedang berbicara padamu, anak manja" tegur Changmin.

"haruskah aku menjawabnya sekarang, _seonsaengnim_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

Changmin mendecak kesal. Lalu menghela nafas sejenak.  
Kedua tangannya kini sibuk merapikan tumpukan buku dihadapannya. Ia segera menyadap kunci mobil yang tergeletak diatas meja.  
Dengan wajah kesal, ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan tepat berbicara di depan wajah gadis manis itu.

"aku tidak pernah mengajarkan muridku untuk menunda pertanyaanku. Tapi kau? Kuberi waktu sampai jam makan siang apakah kau mencintaiku atau tidak."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Kedua bola matanya melebar mendengar perkataan Changmin.  
"baiklah _seonsaengnim_"

—

Changmin segera memasuki sedan hitamnya, tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya tersebut.

Sementara Kyuhyun?  
Ia hanya diam membatu di tempatnya berdiri.  
Mulai hari ini, ia tinggal di rumah mertuanya yang juga rumah Changmin. Dan siapapun tau jarak rumah Changmin ke sekolahnya cukup jauh, bahkan bisa memakan waktu dua jam jika nekat berjalan kaki.

"eh.. Ngg.. _Seonsaengnim!_" ucap Kyuhyun, lalu mendekati Changmin yang sudah berada dalam mobil.

"apa lagi? Cepatlah, pukul 7.30 aku harus sudah mengajar di kelas tiga" jelas Changmin, kesal.

"apakah aku harus berangkat bersamamu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak ingin semua murid-muridku dan staff staff pengajar tahu kalau aku menikahi muridku sendiri" jelas Changmin.

"apa?!" Kyuhyun hampir saja melompat mendengar jawaban ketus suaminya itu. "la-la-lalu.. Aku.. Bagaimana?" lanjutnya, panik.

"naik saja angkutan umum. Kau bisa naik kereta _express_. Hanya butuh 25 menit jarak tempuh. Jangan manja, turuti saja. Ingat! Aku ini suamimu. Aku berhak mengatur apa-apa saja yang baik untukmu.." jelas Changmin, lalu segera menginjak pedal gas dan melaju dengan cepatnya.

"astaga~ Tuhan, berkatilah aku" gumam Kyuhyun, dengan langkah malas ia terpaksa berjalan menuju stasiun yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka.

—

**Changmin's Point of View**

_Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku bukan tidak mau mengajakmu berangkat bersama. Tapi aku hanya tidak ingin kalau pernikahan kita sampai ke telinga Junsu. Dan aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai terluka. _

_Junsu bukan tipikal gadis yang penyabar. Ia rela menghancurkan sekelilingnya asalkan tidak kehilanganku. Dan aku takut kalau Junsu mengetahui pernikahan kita, Ia akan membunuhmu. Bukan tidak mungkin, seperti yang kubilang tadi, Ia terlalu gila terhadapku. _

_Aku mencintai Junsu? _  
_Mungkin saja saat itu aku gila. Entah apa yang membuatku bisa memilih gadis macam Junsu. _

_Sebenarnya, semua berawal ketika seniorkuㅡ__yang kutaksirㅡ __menikah dengan sahabatku sendiri, Yoochun hyung. _

_Ya, Dana noona. Saat aku memasuki perguruan tinggi, seseorang dari Jurusan Seni tiba-tiba saja menarik perhatianku. Kami bertemu di perpustakaan kampus, saat itulah kami mengenal satu sama lain dan selalu bersama kemanapun. _  
_Tapi semua berubah, ketika aku menyatakan perasaanku. Sejak itu, Dana noona selalu menjaga jarak denganku. Tak lama kemudian, kabar pernikahan Dana noona dan Yoochun hyung pun tersebar luas. Awalnya aku berfikir ini hanyalah kabar burung. Ini hanyalah akal-akalan orang-orang yang membenci aku. Tapi ternyata, Ini memang kenyataan. _

_Setelah kejadian itu, aku mengambil cuti kuliah dan diungsikan Ke Wina, Austria selama delapan bulan. _  
_Ayahku bilang, agar aku bisa lebih fokus dalam kuliah dan tidak mendapat nilai mengecewakan lagi. _

_Selama di Wina, aku perlahan dapat melupakan rasa sakitku terhadap Dana noona dan menghilangkan tali permusuhanku terhadap Yoochun hyung, karena awalnya kami sahabat. _

_Selang dua bulan, aku bertemu dengan Junsu. Pertemuan kami memang manis. Saat itu, Junsu sedang take photo untuk pemotretan sebuah katalog. Dan kebetulan, hujan deras mengguyur kota Wina. Aku yang baru saja pulang membeli sebuah buku, menemukan Junsu tengah berteduh bersama fotografernya. _  
_Dengan berani, aku mendekati Junsu dan memakaikan jaket tebalku di tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum, manis sekali. Dan tak lama kemudian kami berkenalan. _  
_Hanya butuh waktu tujuh bulan untuk kami mengikat suatu hubungan. _

_Dan setelah hampir tiga tahun kami berpacaran, aku sering sekali melupakan Junsu. Entah apa yang kulakukan_._ Terkadang aku berfikir kalau aku hanya menyukainya, belum mencintainya. _

**End of Point of Views**

Kyuhyun masih berusaha menahan rasa kantuknya. Begitu ia duduk di sebuah bangku di dalam kereta, ia hanya mampu menutupi mulutnya yang terus menguap.

_'harusnya tadi aku paksa seonsaengnim untuk berangkat bersama~ Ish!' _umpat Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

Dua puluh lima menit kemudian, Kereta yang ditumpanginya berhenti di stasiun barat Suwon. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar Stasiun. Dan berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

—

Sesampai di gerbang sekolah, Kyuhyun langsung disambut omelan Sungmin, sahabatnya.  
Ya, bagaimana tidak? Harusnya hari ini Kyuhyun bisa datang lebih awal dan menraktir Sungmin untuk sarapan bersama, tapi nyatanya?

"huh! Mau menghindar lagi Kyu?" tanya Sungmin, sambil berkacak pinggang.

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal. Lalu memutar bola matanya. Hatinya begitu meledak-ledak melihat sahabatnya ini.

"haissh! Sudah kubilang hari ini aku pindah rumah! Dan aku naik kereta untuk sampai ke sekolah!" jelas Kyuhyun, kesal.

Melihat sahabatnya yang naik pitam, Sungmin hanya mampu menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan memberikan pelukan persahabatan.

"_aigu~ mianhae Kyu-chan~_" ucap Sungmin, penuh penyesalan.

"_gwaenchana_~ kalau saja di bukan suamikuㅡ"

"ha? Suami? _Nuguya?_" Tanya Sungmin, memasang wajah terkejutnya.

Kyuhyun segera menutup mulutnya. Dan berlari ke toilet, untuk menghindari perpanjangan perkataannya tadi.

Sungmin hanya mampu menatap kosong terhadap sahabatnya yang semakin menjauhi pandangannya.

**東方神起**

Dan sekarang pukul 8.30 KST. Waktunya kelas dua mendapat pelajaran Matematika bersama guru killer mereka, Shim Changmin _seonsaengnim_.

Kyuhyun memang duduk di bangku paling depan, bersebelahan dengan Sungmin. Bukan karena sengaja, tapi karena deretan bangku belakang sudah terisi penuh oleh para siswa lelaki yang tak bertanggung jawab.

"kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas matematika belum?" Tanya Sungmin.

"ah? Tugas? Akuㅡ"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya, Changmin langsung menanyakan hal serupa kepada murid-muridnya.

"Kumpulkan _resume_ materi Sinus dan Cosinus kalian, sekarang juga! Tidak ada toleransi. Yang tidak mengerjakan, jangan ada yang berani masuk kelasku selama tiga pertemuan"

Sontak semua murid yang tidak mengerjakan, kepanikan. Tak terkecuali para siswa. Bahkan beberapa siswa yang terkenal badung dan ditakuti, sampai rela memohon-mohon pada Changmin.

Kecuali Kyuhyun. Satu-satunya siswi yang tidak panik. Ia lantas mengacungkan tangannya dan berkata "aku tidak mengerjakan _seonsaengnim_. Aku siap untuk mendapat hukuman".

Changmin hampir saja melempar kapur tulis di tangannya kalau saja itu bukan Kyuhyun, istrinya.  
Changmin tahu bahkan paham mengapa Kyuhyun tidak mengerjakan tugasnya, kemarin adalah hari pernikahannya. Mana sempat ia mengerjakan tugas.

Tapi Changmin dikenal sebagai guru yang bijak, selalu konsisten dengan keputusannya. Dan tidak pilih kasih.

"Silahkan keluar dari kelasku dan jangan mengikuti kelasku tiga pertemuan kedepan, Cho Kyuhyun! Sudah kupastikan nilaimu semester ini menurun"

Kyuhyun seperti tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dikatakan suaminya. Ya, Kyuhyun tau mereka memang harus professional ketika ada di Sekolah. Tapi apakah tidak ada keringanan? Apakah Changmin tetap akan menghukum istrinya sendiri? Padahal jelas-jelas ia paham kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mengerjakan tugas.  
Dan sungguh, hari terburuk sepanjang sejarah hidupnya adalah menikah dengan guru matematikanya yang sangat tidak punya hati.

—

Saat makan siang, Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya kalau ia mendapat skorsing mata pelajaran favoritnya. Ia bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan hal ini pada orang tuanya nanti.

"Hey, makanlah Kyu-chan!" ajak Sungmin.

"aku tidak lapar" ucap Kyuhyun, singkat.

"halah~ kau masih memikirkan soal kejadian tadi?" tanya Sungmin, sibuk mengunyah makanannya. "biar aku yang bicara pada guru gila itu" lanjutnya.

"eh, jangan! Sudah sudah lupakan saja, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya sedang tidak lapar, Sungminnie" jawab Kyuhyun, lemas.

**東方神起**

Sebooklet bunga mawar merah itu masih digenggam Changmin. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah masuk menuju sebuah _restaurant_ khas Italia.

Sesampainya di dalam restauran itu, Changmin menghampiri meja yang dekat dengan jendela. Di meja itulah, gadis cantik nan imut tengah mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang yang ditunggunya.

Changmin segera menghampiri gadis itu, menutupi kedua matanya dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya yang tersembunyi dibalik punggungnya dengan menggenggam sebooklet mawar merah.

"_Nuguya_?"

Si gadis itu bertanya, sambil meraba-raba tangan yang menutupi kedua matanya.

"kau tidak kenal aku huh?"

Tanya Changmin, lalu mengeratkan tangannya pada mata si gadis.

"ah~ Changminnie?" tanya si gadis, berusaha menebak-nebak.

Changmin melepaskan tangannya, lalu mencium kilat bibir gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Junsu, kekasihnya.  
Junsu tertunduk malu mendapat perlakuan manis tersebut dari sang kekasih.

"aih~ kau mengagetkan saja" ucap Junsu. Seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan sekali lagi masih tertunduk malu.

"hahahaha~ _gomenasai_" ujar Changmin, singkat.

"duduklah Min, aku sudah memesan makanan untuk kita" jelas Junsu.

Changmin segera mengambil tempat tepat dihadapan Junsu. Keduanya hanya terpisahkan sebuah meja. Tangan Changmin yang menggenggam bunga mawar pun, akhirnya memberikan bunga indah tersebut pada Junsu.

"Ini untukmu" ucap Changmin, dengan nada yang berusaha seramah mungkin.

"astaga~ cantiknya.. Terimakasih" ucap Junsu, lalu menyimpan sebooklet mawar itu disampingnya.

Changmin memang bukan tipikal lelaki yang hobi basa-basi, sehingga terkadang Junsu hampir makan hati jika sedang berbicara dengan Changmin.  
Memberikan bunga bukan gayanya untuk menyatakan cintanya pada wanita, tetapi hari ini Changmin sengaja bertindak manis agar Junsu tidak mengetahui pernikahannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana Swedia?" tanya Changmin.

"Swedia memang indah. Tapi tetap saja hambar jika tidak ada Kau, Min" jawab Junsu, diiringi tawa lumba-lumbanya.

"hahaha kau ini bisa saja" lanjut Changmin, berusaha tertawa.

"Ish! Aku serius Min" ucap Junsu, lalu memanyunkan ujung bibirnya. "eh iya, kau pindah rumah? Kudengar kau sekarang tinggal di rumah orang tuamu. Apa benar Min?" lanjutnya.

"Ya, memang benar" jawab Changmin, singkat.

"kalau begitu biarkan aku mengunjungi rumahmu! Aku ingin bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu~ boleh kan?"

Seketika Jantung Changmin hampir terlepas dari tempatnya. Wajahnya memucat. Kedua telapak tangannya bergetar.

_'aku harus jawab apa?' _umpat Changmin.

"Min, Changmin? Hey!"

Junsu menepuk pundak Changmin, mencoba menyadarkan kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba saja bertingkah aneh.

Changmin segera melirik jam tangannya. Diraihnya punggung tangan Junsu, lalu dikecupnya perlahan.

"aku tidak bisa lama-lama.. Ada rapat mendadak dengan Ketua Yayasan. Sampai jumpa lagi, _saranghae_!"

Junsu hanya bisa memandang Changmin dengan wajah bodohnya.

Tiba-tiba saja dua orang gadis berambut panjang hitam kecoklatan menghampiri Junsu yang tengah menyesap kopinya.  
Kedua gadis itu menarik lengan kanan dan kiri Junsu, sontak membuat Junsu menghentikan kegiatan menyesap kopinya.

"astaga~" ujar Junsu, memutar bola matanya.

"ah! Jadi Junsu _unnie_ kekasih hati Changmin _seonsaengnim?_" tanya salah seorang gadis berambut hitam kecokelatan.

"Ya, begitulah. Kalian ini?" tanya Junsu, dengan wajah bingungnya.

"aku Lee Sungmin. Aku siswi kelas dua Jurusan IPA di SMA tempat Changmin _seonsaengnim _mengajar"

"dan aku Victoria Song, siswi kelas tiga Jurusan IPA. Aku murid terbaik Changmin _seonsaengnim_ loh!" lanjut Victoria.

Junsu hanya mampu memasang senyum terbaiknya kepada dua siswi di hadapannya.

**東方神起**

Sepulang sekolah, Kyuhyun diminta untuk menunggu Changmin di stasiun.  
Sudah hampir satu jam menunggu, tapi yang ditunggu tak datang juga.

"kenapa dia lama sekali sih?" tanya Kyuhyun, sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Tak lama kemudian, sepasang kaki jenjang menghampiri Kyuhyun. Tangan kanannya memukul kepala Kyuhyun, dengan agak keras.

"ah! Akhirnya _seonsaengnim_ datang juga" ucap Kyuhyun, lega.

"kenapa? Apa kau sudah menungguku lama?" tanya Changmin, dingin.

"sudah satu jam akuㅡ"

"baru satu jam. Belum satu malam. Ayo pulang! Kita naik kereta saja, mobilku sedang ada masalah. Jadi kubiarkan menginap di bengkel"

Changmin memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Ia berjalan dengan santai menuju gerbong kereta. Sementara Kyuhyun berusaha menyamai langkah lelaki jangkung itu.

Sesampainya di dalam Kereta, Kyuhyun langsung menduduki kursi sebelah kiri. Sementara Changmin memilih untuk berdiri, menghadapkan tubuhnya ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

"kenapa kau tidak duduk?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"masih banyak wanita tua, ibu hamil dan anak anak yang butuh tempat duduk.. Aku merasa kalau aku masih punya hati untuk melakukan itu semua" jawab Changmin.

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya, namun tangan Changmin menahan bahunya. Kyuhyun segera terduduk kembali di kursinya.

"duduklah! Kau perempuan" ucap Changmin.

"tapi..tapi..tapi aku kan belum menjadi wanita, bukan ibu hamil bukan juga anak-anak!" ucap Kyuhyun.

Changmin tersenyum, lalu merapikan rambut Kyuhyun yang terlihat berantakan.

"ada saatnya nanti, kau akan menjadi seorang wanita sempurna. Menjadi ibu hamil, melahirkan anak dan menjadi wanita tua. Kau sudah pernah menjadi anak-anak bukan?"

Jelas Changmin, yang diakhiri dengan pertanyaan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk perlahan. Lalu tertawa kecil.

"aku pernah mengalami masa kanak-kanak. Bagaimana indahnya menjadi anak kecil, bermain bersama hahaha~" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Changmin tersenyum kecil.

"_seonsaengnimㅡ_"

"panggil _oppa _saja. Kau dan aku sudah berada dalam ikatan suami istri"

"ah.. _Ne_.. Aku minta maaf untuk tugaskuㅡ"

"ini bukan sekolah.. Jangan membawa urusan sekolah kedalam keluarga.. Aku tidak suka itu"

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk. Terkadang ia ingin Changmin-nya selalu seperti ini. Terlihat dingin dan cuek tapi sebetulnya ia peduli. Terlihat angkuh dan _perfectionism_ tapi sebetulnya jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia seorang yang _playful._

_'mungkin aku bisa mengatakan kalau aku.. Memang mencintaimu, Changmin. Dan akan selalu mencintaimu' _batin Kyuhyun.

**A story originally by:**  
**CHAMISHINKI®**

_**"I Still, Always, Forever.. Loving You!" **_

**Cast: **  
**Cho Kyuhyun**  
**Shim Changmin**  
**Kim Junsu **

**Extended Cast:**  
**Lee Sungmin**  
**Victoria Song **

**Genre: **  
**Melodrama & Slice of Life.**

**Rated: **  
**T (for this Chapter) **

**Pair:  
MinKyu [Main]  
MinSu [Side]**

**Warning: **  
**OOC/DLDR, ****GENDERSWITCH**** FOR UKEs!, TYPO's! & NON CANON/AU. **

**Recommend Song: **  
**You Always (넌 언제나****) by DBSK **  
**My Everything (열정****) by CSJH The Grace **

**東方神起**

Sesampainya di rumah, Kyuhyun mendapati sepasang sepatu _heels_ dengan harga yang tidak bisa dibilang murah, bahkan kualitasnya biasa dipakai oleh _top model_ kelas dunia.

"eh, ada tamu ya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

Changmin menggeleng pelan, dan..

_'itu.. Sepatu milik Junsu' _batin Changmin.

"ah, entahlah.. Kyuhyun-ssi bagaimana kalau kau langsung masuk ke kamar lewat pintu belakang? Aku.. Eeh.. Aku.."

Changmin berucap terbata-bata, sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.  
Kyuhyun memasang wajah bingungnya, tanpa bertanya apapun ia langsung menuruti perintah Changmin.

"Junsu-ya!" ucap Changmin, pelan. Seraya mendekati Junsu yang masih duduk di kursi tamunya.

"ah! Akhirnya kau pulang juga, Min! Ibumu bilang kau akan pulang larut malam, itu sebabnya aku menunggumu" ucap Junsu, lirih.

Changmin mendecak. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia merasa kalau ia sudah melakukan hal bodoh dengan mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Junsu tentang alamat rumah itu siang tadi.

"ah, tidak! Aku tidak sibuk. Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan? Aku sedang malas dirumah" ucap Changmin lalu menarik paksa lengan Junsu.

"eeeh! Tidak mau! Aku ingin mengobrol dengan ibumu Min" elak Junsu, lalu menarik paksa lengannya dari genggaman Changmin.

"aish~ sudahlah, ibuku sedang bersiap-siap! Besok pagi ia harus menemani ayah berangkat ke Kyonggi!" paksa Changmin, kembali menarik lengan Junsu.

"aaaah! Baiklah!" Junsu mengalah. "eh, tapi apa kita tidak perlu izin pada ibumu?" lanjutnya.

"sudahlah, ayo kita pergi!" ajak Changmin, semakin menarik Junsu keluar.

"ah~ baiklah! _Ahjumma!_ Junsu harus pergi sekarang, anakmu menarik paksaㅡ _aaaaa_~"

Ucapan Junsu terhenti ketika tangan Changmin menutup mulutnya. Dan menarik gadis itu keluar bersamanya.

—

Kyuhyun memasuki dapur, ia masih memikirkan kenapa Changmin menyuruhnya untuk lewat pintu belakang.

"eh, Ibu.." sapa Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie~ astaga, bagaimana sih suamimu itu, ada temannya datang malah diusir" balas sang Ibu mertua.

"ha? Teman? Jadi tamu itu, temannya Changmin _oppa_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya. Dia Kim Junsu, seorang model yang menjadi teman Changmin semasa di Wina dulu. Keduanya sangat dekat, lebih dekat dari kau dan Changmin sewaktu kecil dulu.." jelas Ibu Mertua "hehehe jangan terlalu dipikirkan Kyunnie, mereka hanya teman. Lagipula Changmin lebih tertarik menyentuh kau kan?" lanjutnya.

"ah.. Ahaha.. Iya" jawab Kyuhyun, lalu berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya.

—

Kurang dari sepuluh menit, Kyuhyun mendapati ponselnya penuh dengan _missed call_ dan dua pesan _multimedia message_.

"Sungmin.." gumamnya ketika membuka dua belas panggilan tak terjawab.

"hah~ ucapan kartu pernikahan dari _ahjumma_" gumamnya kembali, ketika membuka salah satu pesan MMS.

"eih? Victoria _sunbae_?" tanya Kyuhyun. "tumben sekali dia mengirimiku MMS. Ada angin apa?" lanjutnya.

Dibukanya pesan MMS yang berasal dari Victoria itu. Setelah memakan waktu lima menit, terbukalah MMS itu.

'_Dear Kyu-chan! Lihat! Aku berfoto dengan Sungmin dan Junsu unnie loh! Hehehe~_'

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Lalu menutup berkas MMSnya. Victoria memang gadis yang hobi pamer apabila dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang menurutnya fantastis.

_'you are my all~ my everything~ eoryeopji anhke niganeukyojigo ineungeol geu moseub geu yeoljeong' _

_Refrain_ dari lagu "My Everything" milik CSJH The Grace terdengar dari ponsel Kyuhyun, menandakan adanya telepon masuk.  
Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya, lalu melihat nama 'Lee Sungmin' pada layar ponselnya.

_"Sungminnie~ wae?" _

_"aigu Kyu-chan! Kenapa judes sekali sih?" _

_"aish! Baik maafkan aku! Ada apa?" _

_"hey aku sedang berada di Cafetaria. Dan tebak aku sedang apa?" _

_"mana kutahu" _

_"aku sedang membuntuti si jelek Shim Changmin. Hahaha~ ternyata dia memang suka wanita dengan tubuh indah ya?" _

_"…apa maksudmu?" _

_"haduh, aku lupa memberitahumu ya? Ternyata si jelek Changmin sudah punya kekasih.." _

**DEGG.**

Hati Kyuhyun mulai merasa tidak enak dengan ucapan Sungmin. Ia takut kalau sahabatnya itu mengetahui pernikahannya dengan guru matematika mereka.

_"be.. Benarkah? Si..si..siapa?" _

_"Kim Junsu, model iklan yang selalu kita lihat di TV dan katalog loh!" _

_"…"_

Seketika jantung Kyuhyun berhenti berdetak. Kedua matanya mulai terasa basah.

"apa iya? Junsu.. Junsu? Kim Junsu?"

Kyuhyun segera menutup teleponnya. Mencari bukti tentang ucapan Sungmin.

"Sungmin tidak mungkin bohong, Tapi.. Apa benar? Kalau Changminㅡ"

"apanya yang benar?"

Suara familier itu membuyarkan pikiran Kyuhyun. Seketika Ia membalikan tubuhnya, dan..

"ah! Changmin _oppa!_" seru Kyuhyun, berusaha menutupi kepanikannya.

"_Ne?_ Kau sedang apa? Mondar-mandir begitu?" Tanya Changmin, dengan wajah sinis.

"ah~ tidak, aku, aku, aku hanyaㅡ"

"Junsu? Dia hanya kawanku kok. Tidak usah khawatir"

Changmin berjalan gontai menuju toilet, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan sejuta pertanyaan dalam hatinya.

**TBC**

**Author's Note: **  
**Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan Review. Chapter dua sengaja saya post cepat agar tidak menggantung. Kemungkinan untuk chapter tiga saya akan sedikit lambat meng-update (FFN) dan mungkin, akan saya update di wordpress saya. Silahkan bisa dibaca di Bio saya alamat wordpress saya. Karena saya memang agak sulit kalau mau update di FFN, tapi kalau wordpress, setiap saat saya online. **  
**Maaf untuk ketidaksempurnaan fic ini, saya akan berusaha membuat yang jauh lebih baik lagi. **

**Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1 Syawal 1435H, Mohon maaf Lahir bathin. **  
**Akhir kata, Wassalam**

**CHAMI :)**


	3. Chapter 3A

_"ah! Changmin oppa! " seru Kyuhyun, berusaha menutupi kepanikannya._

_"Ne? Kau sedang apa?_  
_Mondar-mandir begitu?" Tanya Changmin, dengan wajah sinis._

_"ah~ tidak, aku, aku, aku_  
_hanyaㅡ"_

_"Junsu? Dia hanya_  
_kawanku kok. Tidak usah_  
_khawatir"_

_Changmin berjalan gontai menuju toilet, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan sejuta pertanyaan dalam hatinya._

**東方神起**

Demi menghilangkan rasa kecurigaannya terhadap hubungan Changmin dan Junsu, akhirnya Kyuhyun diam-diam menukar _simcard_ ponsel Changmin dengan miliknya. Kyuhyun tau caranya ini gila, bahkan jarang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya. Apalagi Changmin adalah guru tetap di sekolahnya, yang juga menjabat sebagai kesiswaan. Pastinya, akan banyak telepon penting yang masuk. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli, toh cara ini tak akan berlangsung lama kok!

"yang jelas aku harus bisa mengetahui ada apa diantara mereka, dalam waktu dekat" gumam Kyuhyun.

Kedua tangannya sibuk membombardir ponsel Changmin. Dari mulai melepas _casing _belakang, melepas baterai sampai melepas _simcard_ dan digantikan dengan miliknya.

Hanya butuh waktu satu menit kurang untuk Kyuhyun menjalankan aksinya.

"selesai! Kita lihat, ada apa sebenarnya diantara kalian!" seru Kyuhyun.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku, _bbundaegi_ㅡ_semacam panggilan nama konyol dalam bahasa Korea_ㅡ" Tanya Changmin.

Sontak, Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Changmin. Wajahnya mendadak pucat, tingkahnya mendadak aneh.

"eh! Ah! Tidak.. Maksudku.. Eehㅡ" jawab Kyuhyun, terbata-bata.

"bukankah aku sudah bilang kau tidak boleh campur tangan privasiku?" Tanya Changmin.

"ㅡIya, aku tau.. Tapi.. Tapi.. Aku tadi hanya iseng melihat-lihat ponselmu, _oppa_" jawab Kyuhyun, pelan.

Changmin mengambil paksa ponselnya dari tangan Kyuhyun, tanpa mengeceknya Ia langsung memasukannya kedalam saku celana.

"baiklah. Jangan diulangi lagi" tegur Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu membelakangi Changmin. Ia memasang wajah pura-pura menyesal, agar Changmin tidak curiga.

"heh! Kau marah ya?" tanya Changmin, lalu menepuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"tidak kok" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menepis tangan Changmin.

"kenapa kau marah? Harusnya kan aku yang marah. Kau mengacak-acak privasiku!" bentak Changmin.

"aaaaak! Diam! Aku kan sudah minta maafㅡ"

"minta maaf saja tidak cukup! Kau harus membiasakan diri agar hal buruk tadi menjadi kebiasaanmu"

Kyuhyun hanya mampu menahan rasa kesalnya. Ribuan kali sudah Changmin selalu memotong ucapannya, dan itu selalu membuatnya kesal. Tapi apa daya? Jika Kyuhyun nekat melawan Changmin, bisa-bisa ia diceramahi panjang lebar.

—

Malam harinya, saat Changmin tengah sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas dan _notebook_nya, Kyuhyun menggunakan kesempatan emas itu dengan mengurung diri di kamar mandi, lalu mengecek beberapa _missed call _dan pesan singkat yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya, tentu saja dengan bantuan _simcard_ Changmin yang menempel pada ponselnya.

_24 Missed Call.._

_5 Pesan Singkat.. _

_Dan, 1 Multimedia Message.._

Dengan rasa penasaran, Kyuhyun mencoba satu per satu dari mereka. Sebelum..

"_YAK!_" seru Changmin. "bisakah kau mendapat tempat yang lebih baik untuk bermain ponsel?" lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu memasang wajah kagetnya, tanpa dibuat-buat.  
Kali ini ia berani sumpah, tingkah Changmin membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

"apa? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Changmin, ketus.

Kyuhyun tetap.. Diam.

Changmin akhirnya membiarkan dirinya masuk kedalam ruangan yang cukup luas itu, lalu segera mengunci pintunya.

"eeh! Kau-kau mau apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, panik.

"_tsk!_ Aku mau mandi. Itu sebabnya aku melarangmu tetap disini.." jawab Changmin, santai. Lalu melepas pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya.  
Hal itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan hampir saja berteriak ketika Changmin berjalan mendekatinya. "tapi sih.. Kalau kau masih mau disini, memperhatikan aku mandi, ya tidak apa apa" lanjut Changmin sambil berbisik lalu diikuti gelak tawanya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, cepat-cepat ia keluar dari kamar mandinya itu diikuti dengan suara keras saat ia membanting pintunya.

"Haaaa! Kenapa sih dia itu ada dimana-mana?!" gerutu Kyuhyun.  
Tanpa memperdulikan lagi misinya, Kyuhyun membanting tubuhnya keatas kasur empuk dihadapannya.

"lanjutkan besok saja! Aku ngantuk" ucapnya kesal. Lalu menarik selimut tebalnya agar menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

—

Seusai melampiaskan keinginannya untuk mandi, Changmin segera kembali ke kegiatan utamanya. Apalagi selain menyusun soal untuk ujian akhir minggu depan.

Pikiran Changmin tiba-tiba saja melayang kepada sesuatu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia teringat ponselnya!  
Diraihnya ponsel yang sedari tadi tergeletak diatas mejanya. Perlahan-lahan Changmin mengecek ponselnya, seolah seperti ada yang kurang.

"tumben sekali Junsu tidak meneleponku.." gumam Changmin. "kepala sekolah juga tidak mengabariku soal jadwal rapat orangtua murid dan guru" lanjutnya.

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya. Didalam hatinya masih berkecamuk _'Junsu, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengabariku? Kau marah? Tadi sore kita kan masih sempat berkencan' _atau _'Kepala Sekolah, Ketua Yayasan, Jaejoong noonaㅡ__salah satu staff pengajar di SMA Suwonㅡ __bagaimana mungkin tidak mengabariku soal Jadwal rapat?' _Kedua hal itu terus berkecamuk di dalam hatinya, bahkan pikirannya.

"lebih baik aku urus besok saja" keluh Changmin lalu melepas kacamatanya perlahan, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur.

—

Jam menunjukan pukul 5.30 KST. Ini adalah hari pertama untuk Cho Kyuhyun bangun pagi tanpa bantuan orang-orang sekitarnya dan alarm.

Kedua tangannya melebar dan tubuhnya menggeliat pelan seolah tengah mengumpulkan nyawa untuk bangun.  
Tiba-tiba saja, Ia teringat akan 'rencana' yang harus dijalankannya. Diraihnya ponsel kesayangannya yang tergeletak manis di meja rias.  
Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun menyalakan ponselnya, lalu mengecek beberapa _notification._

Dan benar saja. Dua puluh kali panggilan tidak terjawab yang berasal dari Junsu dan rekan kerja Changmin. Enam pesan singkat yang semuanya berasal dari Junsu.

**DEGG**

Jantung Kyuhyun kembali berdegup kencang melihat nama 'Kim Junsu' di layar ponselnya.

_'apa kubilang? Ada yang tidak beres dengan hubungan Changmin oppa dan gadis ini' _batin Kyuhyun.

Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun membuka keenam pesan singkat itu secara berurutan.

_To: Changminnie _

_Hey Minnie~! Terimakasih untuk mawar cantik, segelas kopi hangat yang sudah kau berikan tadi. _

Kyuhyun menghela nafas membaca setengah dari pesan singkat itu.

_Aku merasa bersalah karena aku sering meninggalkanmu, Min. Maafkan aku! Seharusnya aku lebih bisa mengatur jadwalku.. _

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas, lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.

_Minggu ini aku harus ke Montreal, beberapa katalog membutuhkan aku untuk jadi model mereka. _

_Dan.. Maaf karena lagi-lagi aku tidak menolak._

_Aku janji, ketika aku pulang nanti, aku akan menghubungi orang tuaku dan orang tuamu untuk membicarakan masalah pernikahan kita. _

_Saranghae Changminnie~ _

_Sincerely, with love._

_Kim Junsu_.

Hati Kyuhyun terasa begitu pilu, sakit dan perih ketika membaca keseluruhan isi pesan dari Junsu. Kedua matanya tak kuasa menahan butiran air mata yang perlahan jatuh membasahi kedua pipi mulusnya.

Haruskah berakhir seperti ini? Ketika kemarin pagi Changmin baru bertanya kalau Kyuhyun mencintainya atau tidak, dan hati Kyuhyun yang luluh akibat melihat sifat dan jati diri asli seorang Shim Changmin.

Mungkin Kyuhyun memang bodoh. Selalu memendam dan mengagumi lelaki jangkung itu sejak mereka masih kanak-kanak. Bahkan ketika Kyuhyun di Inggris, ia selalu membawa selembar _photocard_ Changmin. Lalu dikenalkannya kepada setiap teman-temannya disana bahwa anak lelaki yang ada di dalam foto itu adalah orang yang disukainya. Orang yang mampu mengerti dirinya. Orang yang akan menjadi suaminya.

_"So, who's that boy Kyuhyun?" _

_"…ehehe he's handsome right?"_

_"Yeah! Indeed! Is he your boyfriend?" _

_"umm..it must be.. My future husband" _

Ingatan Kyuhyun mengingat beberapa percakapannya dengan temannya sewaktu bertanya tentang Changmin. Ketika dirinya masih tinggal di Inggris.

Air mata Kyuhyun semakin deras. Ia tak bisa sedikitpun menghentikannya setelah apa yang dilihatnya.

"kau menangis?" Tanya Changmin, yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Lalu mengucek kedua matanya yang sudah terlanjur dibanjiri air mata.  
Tapi Changmin tidak bodoh. Ia bukan anak kecil yang mudah percaya pada ucapan setiap orang. Walaupun Changmin memiliki kepribadian yang cuek, tapi tetap saja ia manusia yang masih punya hati dan akal pikiran. Sehingga ia tidak mungkin harus berpura-pura tidak peduli pada Kyuhyun.

"kau pikir aku bisa dibohongi huh?" tanya Changmin, ketus. "ceritakan padaku kau kenapa, anak manja!" lanjutnya.

"bukan urusanmu" jawab Kyuhyun dengan singkat disertai kekesalannya yang memuncak.

Changmin menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. Lalu diusapnya puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup sangat kencang mendapatkan perlakuan manis tersebut dari suaminya. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Changmin. Kedua tangannya saling memegangi satu sama lain. Air matanya masih belum juga berhenti. Luka di hatinya masih sangat sangat dalam, dan Kyuhyun ragu kalau rasa sakit hatinya bisa terobati dengan cepat.

"_oppa_.." ucap Kyuhyun, lirih.

"_hm?_" jawab Changmin, singkat.

"apa pertanyaanmu soal perasaanku.. Masih berlaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Changmin tertawa kecil, lalu mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dengan kilat.

"tidak perlu kau jawab, aku sudah tau.." jelas Changmin.

"eeh? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kyuhyun, kebingungan.

"matamu, telah menjawab segalanya.." jawab Changmin, lembut. "Kyuhyun-ssi.. Biarkan aku melindungimu dan menyayangimu. Karena aku.. Aku masih harus belajar banyak untuk bisa mencintaimu. Maafkan aku.." lanjutnya, lalu memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini. Ia tau, alasan Changmin belum bisa mencintainya adalah Junsu.

_'aku memang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Kim Junsu' _batin Kyuhyun.

**東方神起**

**A story originally by:**  
**CHAMISHINKI® **

**_"I Still, Always, Forever…Loving You!" _**

**Cast:**  
**Cho Kyuhyun**  
**Shim Changmin**  
**Kim Junsu **

**Extended Cast: **  
**Lee Sungmin**  
**Choi Siwon **

**Pair:**  
**MinKyu [Main]**  
**MinSu [Side] **

**Rated: **  
**M (for this chapter) **

**Warning:**  
**OOC/DLDR, NC-17, GENDERSWITCH FOR UKEs!, AU/NON CANON. **

**東方神起**

Jarum Jam menunjukan pukul 09.00 KST. Saatnya semua siswa di _Suwon Science and Technical High School _menikmati waktu istirahat mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, seperti biasanya selalu mengambil tempat didekat lapangan _Softball_ untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka.

Sungmin yang sedari pagi selalu memasang senyum puas, pada jam istirahat pun terlihat wajahnya sangat cerah dan ceria. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat murung, bahkan seperti habis menangis.

"Kyu, tebak! Aku punya sesuatu!" seru Sungmin sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibalik punggungnya.

"apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, lemas.

"tadaaa~ lihat! Aku punya bukti kedekatan guru gila itu dengan model cantik, Kim Junsu!" jawab Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dari dalam kotak yang baru saja disembunyikannya.

Kyuhyun semakin merasa kalau hatinya butuh pengobatan. Hatinya semakin terasa sakit, ketika mendengar kedekatan Changmin dan Junsu.  
Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum pahit, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Eeeh! Kyu! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sungmin.

Sungmin berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun yang semakin memperlebar langkah kakinya. Namun apa daya? Kyuhyun sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"huh! Anak itu aneh sekali sih? Dia kenapa? Padahal aku mau memberinya kabar baik!" gerutu Sungmin.

—

Kyuhyun berlari kearah toilet. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Kyuhyun tidak ingin mendengar apapun tentang Changmin dan Junsu. Kabar keduanya sudah cukup membuatnya menangis di pagi buta, mengalami sakit hati yang berkepanjangan.

"mungkin benar! Aku memang bodoh! Siapa yang mau meninggalkan Kim Junsu hanya demi aku.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil terisak.

"Kyuhyun?"

Suara _bariton_ seorang siswa mengejutkan Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk terisak di depan wastafel. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun segera menoleh ke arah kanan dan benar saja!

"Si-Siwon _oppa!_" seru Kyuhyun, lalu mengusap air matanya.

"aih~ kau makin cantik saja" puji Siwon.

"..ngg.. Bisa saja kau _oppa_" balas Kyuhyun sambil tertunduk.

Choi Siwon, siswa terkaya di sekolah merupakan siswa kelas 3-IPA. Ia adalah mantan kekasih Kyuhyun sewaktu Siwon masih menjabat jadi Ketua Osis. Sekitar satu tahun lalu. Siwon mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun akibat Siwon ingin lebih fokus pada organisasi dan sekolahnya.  
Lama tidak bertemu, karena Siwon menjabat sebagai Kapten Tim Basket di sekolah mereka. Hari ini, mereka bertemu kembali. Dan wajah Siwon terlihat bahagia bertemu kembali dengan mantan kekasihnya yang masih sangat amat dicintainya.

"bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Siwon.

"aku.. Seperti inilah.. Kalau _oppa_?"

"aku selalu baik, Kyunnie~ Oh ya, jangan lupa untuk datang ke rumahku nanti malam. Orang tuaku mengadakan pesta ulang tahun pernikahannya.."

"_arasseo_~ aku akan berusaha datang, Siwon _oppa!_"

"datanglah dengan kekasih barumu, Kyu!"

"eeeh?! _oppa _ini bicara apa?"

Siwon tidak menjawab, lalu tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

**東方神起**

Junsu masih terdiam di tempat tidurnya. Tangannya masih memegangi ujung kain putih yang membalut tubuh mulusnya. Matanya sembab, terlihat seperti habis menangis. Tapi lebih tepatnya karena kelelahan, bisa terlihat dari kedua kantung matanya yang menghitam. Kedua payudaranya naik dan turun secara bersamaan, pertanda ia sedang menarik nafas.

"_Shit! You are damn crazy, Changmin!_" pekik Junsu.

Changmin tertawa kecil, lalu menghampiri wajah Junsu. Memberikan sesekali ciuman nakal di bibir kekasihnya itu.

"_hngg~_" desah Junsu, saat lidah Changmin menerobos masuk kedalam lidahnya. "hen-hentikan! _I've been tired of this! Let's end this game!_" lanjutnya, lalu mendorong tubuh Changmin menjauh.

"ayolah Jun-chan! _Just one more time, ok_? Masa kau tega melihat kekasihmu melakukan hal ini sendirian? _Hm_?" paksa Changmin, lalu kembali mendekati Junsu.

"Hish! Tidak! Kumohon jangan Min, siang ini aku harus berangkat ke Kanada. Apa jadinya kalau aku tidak bisa jalan?" ucap Junsu, dengan nada memohon.

Changmin akhirnya harus menyerah pada Junsu. Ia menuruti kemauan Junsu untuk mengakhiri 'permainan' mereka.

"baiklah. Aku mengalah.. Hati-hati disana, jaga dirimu.." ucap Changmin sambil mengecup kening Junsu.

Junsu mengangguk pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk, kedua tangannya memegangi lengan Changmin dengan kuat.

"Changmin-ah! Sebenarnya ada yang mau kukatakan" lanjutnya.

Changmin kembali memeluk tubuh ringkih Junsu yang hanya berbalut sehelai Kain putih yang tak lain adalah selimut tipisnya.

"Katakanlah!" titah Changmin.

"..apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Junsu, khawatir.

"tidak. Katakanlah! Aku tidak punya waktu banyak Jun-chan, siang ini aku harus kembali mengajar" tukas Changmin.

"aku ingin kita putus" jelas Junsu.

Changmin menghela nafas panjang. Sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pasrah.

"ada lelaki lain yang kau suka? Atau kau memang tidak suka lelaki cuek? Aku sudah mendugaㅡ"

"ㅡbukan. Bukan keduanya"

"lantas apa? Tidakkah kau tau kalau aku begitu mencintaimu Junsuie?"

"maafkan aku Min. Aku bukan tidak mencintaimu, tapi ini semua kulakukan demi.. Kyuhyun"

**DEGG**

Changmin merasakan aliran darahnya berdesir lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal, matanya menatap Junsu tajam. Bibirnya seperti terkunci, seakan tak mampu berkata-kata.

Apakah ini yang Changmin dapatkan setelah ia mengorbankan jam mengajarnya di pagi hari? Mungkin sebelumnya memang manis, Junsu menyuguhinya berbagai makanan untuk sarapan. Mengajaknya bercinta dengan alasan kalau Junsu takut kalau ia tidak akan kembali ke Korea. Tapi, itu semua tidak berarti lagi bagi Changmin ketika Junsu mengatakan kata putus, dan menyangkut pautkan Kyuhyun kedalam hubungan mereka.

"Pergilah Min. Aku tidak mau egois, tetap memilikimu tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun. Dia perempuan yang baik untukmu, bukan pelacur seperti aku"

"berhenti merendahkan dirimu Jun-chan! Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, cukup!"

"Tidak!" bentak Junsu. Seketika keduanya terdiam, suasana hening tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka.

"darimana kau tahu soal aku dan Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin, ketus.

"mudah saja.. Aku tidak bodoh Changmin. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi" jelas Junsu.

**Flashback **  
**Junsu Point of Views**

_Aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku ke rumah yang berukuran minimalis dihadapanku. _  
_Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika semakin dekat langkahku dengan pintu masuk rumah ini. _

_Perlahan kuketuk pintu bercat putih pucat itu. _  
_Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita paruh baya yang membuka pintu itu, tersenyum manis dan langsung menyambutku. _

_"Junsuie!" seru wanita paruh baya itu, lalu merangkulku untuk masuk. _

_"ahjumma, hahaha.." balasku, lalu memeluk tubuh ringkih wanita paruh baya itu. _

_Wanita paruh baya itu tak lain Ibu kandung kekasihku, Changmin. Wajahnya terlihat cantik, jauh lebih muda dari usianya. Samar-samar kulihat garis wajahnya mirip dengan wajah Changmin. _

_Aku pun masuk kedalam rumah dengan Interior klasik pada ruang tamunya. Aku mendudukkan diriku pada sebuah sofa empuk berwarna putih dengan garis abu di sekelilingnya. _

_"apa kabarmu, Junsuie?" _

_"hmm.. Seperti yang ahjumma lihat, Junsu baik-baik saja"_

_"Syukurlah. Kudengar, kau baru saja pulang dari Swedia?" _

_"ah, Iya benar. Apa Changmin memberitahumu soal itu ahjumma?"_

_"begitulah. Kurasa kau memang teman yang baik untuknya" _

_Aku mengangguk pelan. _

_Tiba-tiba saja telepon rumah berdering, dan wanita paruh baya itu meminta izin untuk mengangkat telepon sebentar. _

_"maaf Junsuie, ku tinggal sebentar tidak apa-apa? Ada telepon" _

_Aku kembali mengangguk. _

_Wanita paruh baya itu berlari ke ruang tengah untuk mengangkat telepon yang sudah dua kali berdering. _

_Aku berdiri dari tempatku. _  
_Memperhatikan beberapa bingkai foto yang tergantung di dinding ruang tamu._  
_Sesekali aku tersenyum, melihat beberapa bingkai foto yang menggambarkan kenakalan Changmin semasa ia kecil. _

_Tapi tawaku terhenti seketika. Begitu melihat sebuah bingkai foto dengan ukuran cukup besar dan tergantung di tengah-tengah foto masa kecil Changmin. _

_Foto itu terlihat seperti baru diambil beberapa hari ke belakang. _

_Didalamnya tergambar Changmin yang mengenakan tuxedo berwarna putih dan seorang wanita dengan tubuh yang cukup indah dibalut dengan gaun pengantin putih polos dan sedikit transparan dibagian dada atas dan kedua lengannya. _

_Changmin terlihat begitu tampan di dalam foto itu. Belum pernah aku melihat Changmin dengan gaya yang begitu rapi. Rambut hitamnya yang dicepak, wajahnya yang menawan sangat pas dipadukan dengan tuxedo yang pas dengan kulitnya yang berwarna 'Reddish Tan' (coba lihat style Changmin di 2009 Sparkling Concert pas perform Mirotic). _

_Begitu pun dengan wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan mengalungkan lengan kanannya pada lengan kiri Changmin. _  
_Wanita itu terlihat amat sangat.. Cantik. Balutan busana yang mirip dengan gaun pengantin itu sangat pas dengan kulitnya yang halus dan putih pucat. Matanya yang besar, bibirnya yang merah semerah Rose membuat wanita itu terlihat seperti boneka mannequine. _

_Tak lama kemudian wanita paruh baya itu datang kembali menghampiriku. Dengan membawa sebuah baki yang berisi dua teh manis hangat. _  
_Disimpannya baki cokelat tua itu di meja tamu. _

_"Oh.. Itu" kata wanita paruh baya itu, lalu memasang senyum indahnya kearahku. _

_"Eh.. Ahjumma.. Tidak, akuㅡ" _

_"Iya. Kau pasti ingin tahu kan itu foto apa.." _

_Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk. _

_"itu foto pernikahan Changmin.." jelasnya. "wanita itu adalah istrinya, Kyuhyun" sambungnya._

_Perlahan rasa sakit menyelubungi hatiku, perasaanku dan hampir sebagian jiwaku. _

_Aku hanya bisa memasang senyum terbodohku seusai mendengar penjelasan wanita paruh baya itu. _

_"Nah, Junsuie. Minumlah dulu, hari ini Changmin pulang agak malam. Kalau kau bersedia, kau boleh menunggunya, tapi aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Karena masih banyak yang harus kuurus" _

_"gwaenchana ahjumma~ maaf aku merepotkan"_

_"sudahlah, anggap aku ini Ibumu Junsuie" _

_Dan aku memasang wajah palsuku. Wajah yang penuh dengan senyuman seolah aku bahagia atas pernikahan Changmin dengan wanita lain. _

_Hingga akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu soal pernikahan ini. _

_Karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan Changmin _

**End of Flashback **  
**End of Junsu Point of Views**

"dan aku terus berpura-pura! Aku terus menutupi pengetahuanku soal pernikahanmu!" ucap Junsu, setengah berteriak.

"kalau kau tahu soal pernikahanku lalu kenapa kau lakukan ini semua, Kim Junsu?!" bentak Changmin.

Junsu terisak.  
Air matanya perlahan jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya.  
Dengan sekuat hati, Junsu menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan agar tangisannya tidak membludak keluar.

"Karena aku.. Mencintaimu.. Dan aku.. Tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Changmin-ssi" jelas Junsu, lirih. "tapi sekarang.. Aku sadar. Aku tidak boleh merusak rumah tangga orang lain, sekalipun itu demi orang yang aku cintai. Kyuhyun dan aku sama-sama wanita. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya Kyuhyun jikalau ia tau, suaminya membohongi dirinya.." lanjut Junsu, berusaha menahan tangisnya. "dan mulai detik ini, aku putus denganmu Changmin-ssi. Maaf aku sudah bertindak terlalu jauh. Rasa cintaku pada dirimu, sepertinya.. Lupakan! Kita masih bisa berteman baik Changmin-ssi!" sambung Junsu, lalu memasang senyum manisnya.

Changmin terdiam.  
Ia hanya tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini juga.

Perlahan Changmin mendekati Junsu yang terduduk dengan kaki menjuntai ke lantai.

Digenggamnya kedua tangan Junsu yang terasa dingin, hampir kaku. Diusapnya air mata yang terus membasahi kedua mata dan jatuh ke pipi Junsu.

"Junsu-ya, maafkan aku.. _Saranghae~_" ucap Changmin, lirih.

Junsu mengangguk.  
Seluruh tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan lemah. Walau hatinya sangat tenang karena telah jujur pada Changmin.

Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Junsu. Diusapnya bibir Junsu dengan ibu jarinya. Tak lama kemudian Changmin menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Junsu.  
Keduanya saling melumat satu sama lain.

Junsu tersadar. Segera ia menarik paksa bibirnya untuk menjauh dari bibir Changmin. Junsu membungkukan badannya pertanda permintaan maaf.

_'aku tidak ingin lebih jauh lagi. Lebih baik kuhentikan saja' _batin Junsu.

**東方神起**

**Kyuhyun point of views**

_Segera aku basuh wajahku dengan air dari keran yang menyala di wastafel di hadapanku. _  
_Aku rasa, aku tidak perlu menjalankan rencanaku soal Kim Junsu. Semuanya sudah jelas, Changmin mencintai Junsu dan bukan aku. _

_Aku mengusap wajahku, sekali lagi. Setelahnya aku bersiap-siap menuju lapangan Softball, hari ini entah kenapa aku merasa ingin menjadi Pitcher di permainan softball. _

_ㅡ_

_"apa? Jadi? Sebenarnya kau istri Changmin seonsaengnim?!" _

_Sungmin berteriak kaget ketika aku menceritakan kalau aku sudah menikah dengan guru Matematika kami. _

_Kulihat penyesalan di wajah Sungmin. Ia seperti menyesal karena telah memberitahuku soal Kim Junsu. _

_Aku tidak banyak bicara, seusai bermain Softball aku segera mengganti pakaianku dengan setelan seragam sekolah. _  
_Kurasa aku harus menenangkan diriku mengenai hubungan Changmin dan Junsu. _

_Di depan kelas, aku kembali bertemu Siwon oppa. _  
_Tidak ada yang aneh darinya, hanya saja yang membuatku curiga.. Setiap hari Selasa, Jam terakhir untuk kelas 3-IPA diisi oleh Changmin untuk pelajaran Matematika. _

_Tapi hari ini, didalam kelas 3-IPA hanya ada beberapa murid perempuan yang tengah sibuk menyusun sebuah benda elektromagnetik untuk tugas akhir mereka sepertinya. _

_Itu artinya.. _

_'Changmin oppa tidak datang ke Sekolah?' batinku. _

_"oppa!" seruku begitu melihat Siwon oppa. _

_"Kyuhyunnie, Hey!" balasnya._

_"kenapa kau diluar?"_

_"Changmin seonsaengnim tidak datang untuk mengajar. Jadi, kami tidak tau apa yang harus kami lakukan" _

_Aku menghela nafas. _

_Perasaanku mulai khawatir akan dimana keberadaan suamiku saat ini. _

_Jantungku berdegup kencang._

_Darahku berdesir cepat. _

_Aku mulai merasa panik. Panik mengenai keberadaan Changmin-ku._

_ㅡ__Tunggu! Apa yang baru saja kusebut? Changmin-ku? Maksudku Changmin oppa! Atau lebih tepatnya Changmin seonsaengnim. _

_"oppa, kurasa aku tidak bisa datang ke acaramu malam ini" _

_"memangnya kenapa Kyu?"_

_"ah, tidak! Aku ada kesibukan lain. Mianhae oppa! Lain kali saja. Aku permisi.." _

_Aku berlari semampuku keluar dari gedung sekolah. Perasaanku diliputi kekhawatiran tentang Changmin. Aku takut kalau Changmin sedang dalam bahaya! _

_Tapi aku lebih takut jika dia.._

_"sedang bersama Kim Junsu" keluhku. _

_Aku pasrah pada sang takdir. Mungkin Changmin bukanlah takdirku. Kalau dia memang takdirku, Tuhan tidak akan membiarkannya mengenal Kim Junsu. _

_Tapi justru Tuhan akan mempercepat langkahnya untuk mencintaiku. _

**End of Kyuhyun point of views**

Changmin berjalan gontai menuju kamar tidurnya. Tangan kirinya berusaha melepas dasi berwarna hitam yang dikenakannya.  
_Blazer_ yang dikenakannya pun dilemparkan ke sembarang tempat.

Hari ini Changmin tidak mengajar, tidak pergi bekerja.  
Semua telepon dari staff pengajar, diabaikannya. ㅡKyuhyun sudah mengembalikan _simcard_nya sebelum mereka berangkat, pagi tadiㅡ

Changmin menghabiskan waktunya bersama pelacur kesayangannya, Junsu. Yang ternyata malah memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Changmin memang tidak mencintai Junsu. Bahkan ia tak pernah merasakan bagaimana jatuh cinta. Sepanjang hidupnya hanya dihabiskan untuk memikirkan karir. Masa-masa SMA digunakannya untuk fokus pada peringkat, nilai rata-rata dan mata pelajaran.  
Masa-masa kuliahnya dihabiskan untuk mengutak-atik rumus Matematika.  
Tidak ada untuknya kesempatan merasakan Jatuh cinta.

Tapi Junsu adalah wanita pertama yang menarik perhatiannya. Yang mengajarinya cara untuk berbagi rasa sayang, walaupun Changmin tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan sifat cuek, arogan dan ambisiusnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun, ketus.

"memangnya kau tidak lihat?" Changmin balik bertanya, tidak kalah ketusnya.

"untuk apa kau pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi, dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"untuk menghukummu" jawab Changmin, tegas.

Kyuhyun mendekati Changmin yang masih terduduk di sofa. Kedua tangannya menggulung-gulung dasi yang hari ini dipakainya.

"apa?" tanya Changmin, ketus.

"Kau kemana seharian ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"aku bertemu Junsu" jawab Changmin santai.

"…" Kyuhyun terdiam.

Changmin masih asyik menggulung-gulung dasi hitamnya. Matanya melihat-lihat Kyuhyun dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki.

Penampilan Kyuhyun malam ini bisa dibilang.. Sangat menggairahkan.

Kyuhyun masih memakai kemeja berwarna putih polos yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari ukuran tubuhnya.  
Dua kancing kemejanya dibiarkan terbuka, menunjukkan gundukan dadanya yang masih terbalut _bra_ berenda berwarna merah.

Hal itu sukses membuat Changmin.. Menelan _saliva_nya sendiri.

Siapa sangka?  
Cho Kyuhyun, 17 tahun. Siswi kelas 2-IPA _Suwon Technical High School_, siswi yang dikenal tidak banyak ulah dan pandai ternyata memiliki tubuh yang berbeda dengan gadis-gadis seusianya.

Tubuhnya semampai, dengan tinggi 170 sentimeter. Memiliki dada yang bisa dibilang cukup montok untuk gadis seusianya, yaitu berukuran 34D.

Rambut hitamnya yang panjang sebahu dan bergelombang, dibiarkannya tergerai dengan indah menutupi bagian depan kiri dan kanan bahunya.

Bibirnya yang semerah _Rose_, selalu menggoda siapapun yang melihatnya.  
Kulitnya yang putih pucat dan mulus, tak pernah lepas dari pandangan para kaum adam yang memandangnya.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"tak kusangka kau.." jawab Changmin, tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"aku? Aku kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun, dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

Changmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun kembali dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung rambutnya.

"Kau, mencoba menggodaku huh?" Tanya Changmin, seduktif sambil berbisik di telinga kanan Kyuhyun.

"_hngg.._ Ti-tidak.." Jawab Kyuhyun, berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tidak terbawa oleh perlakuan Changmin.

"lantas kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini huh?" Tanya Changmin, mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kalau ia membalas perlakuan nista suaminya itu, sudah dipastikan bulan depan ia akan hamil.

Dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin hamil muda.

Tapi kalau Kyuhyun menolak dan menghindar? Rasanya..

_'untuk apa aku menikah?' _batin Kyuhyun, diikuti dengan seringaian mesum di wajah cantiknya.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Changmin.  
Dikalungkannya kedua lengan putih mulus miliknya ke ceruk leher Changmin.

"kau.. Benar-benar ingin aku, Changmin-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun seseduktif mungkin.

Changmin tidak menjawab.

Bukan karena tidak mau, tapi karena ia sudah tidak kuat menahan hawa nafsunya begitu ia disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini di hadapannya.

"aku menang.." gumam Kyuhyun, tanpa terdengar Changmin.

Kyuhyun segera menuntun Changmin menuju kamar tidur mereka, lalu mengunci pintu kamar mereka.

ㅡ

Tidak pernah terbayangkan di benak Changmin kalau ia akan memperistri seorang remaja yang bisa dibilang gila.

Bagaimana tidak? Kini remaja 17 tahun itu tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya, mengulum benda panjang milik Changmin.

Sementara Changmin? Ia sudah hampir empat kali mencapai klimaks dan memuntahkan cairannya didalam mulut Kyuhyun.

Tubuh Changmin masih _half naked_. Hanya kemeja putih lengan panjang yang digunakannya hari ini, yang tersisa menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.  
Kedua matanya terpejam. Menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Kyuhyun terhadap penisnya.

"Hentikan Kyu! Cukup sudah dengan main-mainnya!" pekik Changmin, ketika Kyuhyun kembali membuat penis Changmin menegang.

"hahahahahaha.. Kau ini payah sekali sih Min!" ledek Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan gelak tawanya.

"cih! Jadi kau meremehkan aku?!" balas Changmin, berusaha bangkit dari kasur yang ditidurinya, tapi apa daya? Kedua tangannya terikat pada ujung tempat tidur. Sementara kaki panjangnya, dibiarkan menjuntai ke lantai.

Kyuhyun menyeringai puas melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"_Hey you! Let me go lah! Please take off these fuckin strings!_" bentak Changmin.

Demi apapun Changmin mengutuk Kyuhyun, yang telah membuatnya empat kali klimaks tanpa balas.

Kyuhyun semakin geram dengan ucapan Changmin.  
Dalam hitungan detik, Kyuhyun merangkak keatas tempat tidur dan tepat berada diatas tubuh Changmin. Kedua payudaranya yang montok, dibiarkannya menggantung begitu saja.  
Kyuhyun hanya mengenakan Korset untuk menutupi perutnya, dan bagian bawah perutnya dibiarkan telanjang tanpa penutup apapun.

Vagina gadis itu sudah sangat basah dan terlihat memerah.

Pemandangan ini tentu tidak luput dari kedua mata Changmin. Ia ingin segera memasukan penis besarnya kedalam lubang vagina Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu menggoda.

"akhh~"

Kyuhyun mendesah nikmat ketika Changmin menggigiti payudara kirinya dengan gemas.

"cepat lepaskan aku, anak manja! Aku tidak ingin diikat seperti ini hey!" titah Changmin.

"_shut up_!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Changmin semakin frustasi dengan semua ini.  
Sekali lagi, Ia memohon pada Kyuhyun agar melepaskan ikatan pada kedua pergelangan tangannya.

Dan Kyuhyun pun akhirnya menuruti permintaan Changmin. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun melepas ikatan pada pergelangan tangan Changmin dan..

"_Ah! Shit!_"

Jeritan Kyuhyun terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Changmin.

Keadaan kini berubah, kedua pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang diikat pada dua sisi tempat tidur. Changmin tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerja kerasnya.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna. Kedua tangannya terikat pada dua sisi tempat tidur. Nafasnya memburu, membuat kedua payudara montoknya naik turun secara bersamaan.

Sementara Changmin?

Ia tersenyum mesum. Perlahan mendekati wajah Kyuhyun. Dilumatnya bibir merah Kyuhyun yang menggodanya sedari tadi.

"_nghh_.. Changmin-ah.." desah Kyuhyun ditengah ciumannya.

Changmin melepaskan lumatannya, lalu meremas kedua payudara Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin mendesah tak karuan.

Hampir tiga puluh menit Changmin mendominasi permainan. Dari mulai mencium, melumat, menghisap dan meremas kedua payudara Kyuhyun sudah dilakukannya.

Dan yang dilakukannya kini menoreh protes dari Kyuhyun.

"Changminㅡ _ahhh please.. Stop do that thingy! Stop do flirt with my boobs!_"

Changmin menggesek-gesekan penisnya ke tengah-tengah belahan dada Kyuhyun.  
Changmin sangat menikmati hal itu, karena penisnya bisa bersentuhan dengan permukaan kulit payudara Kyuhyun yang halus.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu mendesah-desah dan menggeliat-geliat mendapat perlakuan macam ini dari Changmin, kedua tangannya terikat. Sehingga tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Changmin-ahㅡ" protes Kyuhyun.

"sebentar lagi saja, Kyu!" elak Changmin.

"_tsk!_ Ayolah cepat! Jadi kapan kau akan memasukan penismu kedalam vaginaku?!" tanya Kyuhyun, frustasi.

"jadi kau sudah tidak sabar rupanya.." jawab Changmin. "hahahaha sabar sedikit! Aku ini suamimu, ikuti saja perintahku!" sambungnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah.  
Ia bisa merasakan permukaan vaginanya sudah sangat basah.

5 menit kemudian, Changmin menghentikan aktifitasnya bermain dengan dada Kyuhyun. Kini Ia serius.

Changmin memposisikan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Kyuhyun, kedua tangannya berada di samping tubuh Kyuhyun.

"jangan salahkan aku kalau kau belum siap" ucap Changmin.

"_hngg~ _cepatlah!" titah Kyuhyun, ditengah desahannya.

Changmin memasukan penisnya kedalam lubang vagina Kyuhyun. Lubang itu terasa sangat sempit sehingga Changmin butuh kerja keras untuk memasukan penisnya.

"_aaaaakh!_" Jerit Kyuhyun.

"diamlah! Kenapa lubangmu ini begitu sempit Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Changmin, Ia malah setengah terbangun lalu menggigit pundak Changmin untuk menyalirkan rasa sakitnya.

Changmin memaksa penisnya untuk masuk kedalam lubang vagina Kyuhyun, yang sedari tadi sudah basah dan memerah.

Tanpa terasa darah segar bercampur dengan cairan milik Kyuhyun mengalir keluar lubang vagina Kyuhyun, mengotori seprai putih yang digunakannya.

Changmin hampir saja hilang kendali ketika ia berhasil memasukan penisnya kedalam lubang sempit itu. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Changmin mengeluar-masukan penisnya kedalam vagina Kyuhyun. Hanya butuh waktu satu menit untuknya menemukan titik teraman didalam vagina Kyuhyun.

Dan…

"_aaaaaaahhhhhh_"

Keduanya berteriak bersamaan ketika mencapai klimaks.  
Changmin kembali menyemburkan cairan spermanya kedalam vagina Kyuhyun, yang sudah pasti menyentuh rahimnya.

ㅡ

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun memilih untuk beristirahat dirumah. Sementara Changmin tetap bertugas seperti biasanya, pergi ke sekolah untuk mengajar.  
Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, mendapati Changmin tengah berdiri dihadapan meja rias yang sedang sibuk mengancingkan kemeja putih yang dikenakannya.

"Changmin.. _Seonsaengnim_?" panggil Kyuhyun, gugup.

"_Ne_.." jawab Changmin, santai.

"apa-kah.. Kau.. Mabuk tadi malam?"

Changmin terkikik geli lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih tak berbusana, hanya ditutupi selimut tebalnya.

Kyuhyun tertunduk malu, wajahnya memerah.

Changmin memeluk erat tubuh istrinya itu. Lalu mencium bibir merahnya, sesekali melumatnya dan menggigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun.

"_hngghh~_"

Tanpa sadar, perlakuan Changmin membuat Kyuhyun mendesah kembali. Hal itu membuat Changmin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka lalu terkikik geli.

"eeh~ ah! _Mianhae seonsaengnim.. Akuㅡ_"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika Changmin kembali mengunci bibir Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya. Kali ini ciuman lembut dan penuh cinta yang diberikan Changmin pada Kyuhyun.

Keduanya segera melepas tautan bibir masing-masing. Changmin mengusap bibir Kyuhyun, lalu tersenyum.

"ternyata.. Istriku Ini nakal juga" ledek Changmin.

"ish astaga~~~~" Kyuhyun memukul bahu Changmin pelan, lalu menutupi wajahnya yang memerah akibat malu.

"hahahahaha.. Sudahlah. Itu hal yang wajar dilakukan suami dan istri, Kyuhyunnie.." jelas Changmin. "sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku _seonsaengnim_ kalau dirumah. Panggil saja _oppa_!" sambungnya.

"ah.. Iya, Iya aku mengerti.. _oppa_" balas Kyuhyun, diikuti dengan senyum manisnya.

"eh tapi semalam kau memanggilku Changmin-ah **:p**" ledek Changmin, untuk kedua kalinya.

"haaaa! Sudahlah _oppa_! Jangan ingatkan aku soal tadi malam! Anggap saja aku mabuk!" marah Kyuhyun. lalu mengerucutkan bibir merahnya.

Changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lalu memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun.

"dan aku.. Sudah putus dengan Junsu. Maafkan aku.. Sekarang, aku milikmu, dan aku mencintaimu. " bisik Changmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, lalu membalas bisikan Changmin.

"aku mencintaimu, Shim Changmin. Anak laki-laki berusia dua belas tahun yang sangat ingin menjadi guru. Aku mencintaimu, Shim Changmin. Guru Matematika yang dibenci hampir seluruh siswa, kecuali aku. "

Changmin tersenyum. dielusnya puncak kepala Kyuhyun yang bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

"jadi, Kau sudah cinta padaku sejak aku kecil? Sejak kita masih suka bermain _Softball_ bersama?" tanya Changmin, diikuti gelak tawanya.

"Iya!" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Keduanya sama-sama tertawa. Menikmati pernikahan yang sudah digariskan Tuhan.

Changmin berjanji tidak akan pernah berlaku cuek lagi pada siapapun, terutama Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyun telah melalui perjuangan panjang untuk mendapatkan cintanya.

**東方神起**

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

**Harusnya ini jadi final chapter. Tapi karena terlalu panjang, saya berniat untuk ngepost sisanya di chapter depan. **  
**Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan dan ketidaksempurnaan fic ini. Terima Kasih banyak untuk para Reader(s) yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu-satu, karena tangan saya sudah pegal T.T /disepak/ **  
**Sekali lagi Terima Kasih banyak! Semoga Reader sekalian selalu dalam lindungan Tuhan. **

**Akhir kata, Wassalam.**

**CHAMI :)**


	4. Chapter 3B (FINAL)

**Title:**

I Still, Always, Forever…Loving You!

**Genre:**

Melodrama

**Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin

Kim Junsu

**Rated:**

T (for final chapter)

**Warning:**

OOC/DLDR :: AU/NON CANON :: TYPO'S! :: **GENDERSWITCH** FOR UKEs!

**Author's Note**:

Ini adalah final chap dari fic nista yang saya buat karena ketidaksengajaan.. Haha..  
Mohon maaf kalau agak lama dalam mengupdate chap ini, karena saya menambahkan beberapa part di chap ini akibat dapet feel setelah dengerin lagu-lagu lama DBSK. Sangat berterimakasih sama lagu mereka "Whatever They Say" karena lagu itu yang menemani saya mengetik fic ini. Dan dengan setia memberikan saya feel tiap chapternya.  
Langsung saja ^^

ㅡ

Dua bulan sudah usia pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Walau sudah memasuki usia dua bulan, ternyata keduanya masihlah sangat canggung.  
Jangankan ketika keduanya akan pergi tidur, ketika mereka bangun pagi dan saling berhadapan pun, keduanya hanya sekedar melempar senyum tipis.

Keadaan semakin mendukung kecanggungan mereka, ketika Ibunda Changmin memilih untuk meninggalkan rumah itu dan tinggal bersama Ayah Changmin di Gyeonggi-do.

Tinggalah mereka di rumah yang masih menjadi milik orang tua Changmin itu.

Kyuhyun masih melamun diatas tempat tidur yang ditempatinya saat ini.

Menurut pengakuan Kim _seonsaengnim_, Kyuhyun jatuh pingsan saat mereka tengah membagi kelompok tim basket untuk pelajaran Olahraga.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terbaring lemah. Kedua tangannya terlipat diatas perut ratanya. Matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada hal aneh dalam ruang UKS.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah lelaki dengan setelan _blazer_ dan celana panjang yang tentu saja berwarna hitam. Lelaki itu membawa segelas teh hangat dan berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan mimik wajah yang.. Super cuek!

"kudengar kau pingsan.. Ini, minumlah! Jaejoong _noona_ menyuruhku memberikan teh ini untukmu" jelas si lelaki berwajah cuek yang tak lain adalah Changmin.

"oh.. Terimakasih, _seonsaengnim_!" balas Kyuhyun, lalu berusaha mendudukkan dirinya untuk mengambil segelas teh yang masih digenggam Changmin.

"tidak usah banyak bicara, minumlah! Aku tidak ingin hal yang buruk terjadi padamu" titah Changmin.

"tentu tidak akan.. Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir" ucap Kyuhyun, lalu memasang senyum manisnya.

Changmin mengangguk, lalu mengusap puncak kepala Kyuhyun.  
Ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah, tetaplah dingin.

Kyuhyun meneguk segelas teh hangat itu, sambil sesekali mencuri-curi pandang untuk melihat wajah Changmin.

_'ukh! Kenapa orang ini menyebalkan sekali? Dia bilang dia tidak akan bersikap cuek lagi, tapi nyatanya?' _gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati.

—

Hari mulai petang.  
Sepasang suami istri itu masih berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju kediaman mereka.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tersenyum melihat pemandangan sekitar, sangat berbeda dengan Changmin yang hanya memasang wajah… Datar!

"_oppa_! Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"tidak, aku hanya sedang tidak _mood_ hari ini" jawab Changmin.

"haish~ apa itu semua karena aku? Karena tadi pagi di sekolah aku merepotkanmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"tentu saja tidak, _bbundaegi_! Ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kau!" jawab Changmin.

"lalu? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu frustasi hari ini? Apa seseorang mengganggumu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Changmin seketika menghentikan langkahnya.  
Matanya menatap lurus kedepan, kedua tangannya terkepal bak sedang melakukan latihan baris-berbaris.

Kyuhyun ikut terdiam.  
Langkahnya ikut terhenti, jari telunjuknya tersimpan di dagunya.  
Pandangannya fokus kepada Changmin.  
Sambil memasang wajah polosnya, Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Changmin.

Changmin menghela nafas panjang.  
Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan pose _innocent_ yang dimilikinya.

Changmin melirik jam di tangannya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun.  
Tanpa basa-basi Changmin langsung saja menyambar bibir Kyuhyun dengan miliknya.

Sontak, membuat Kyuhyun kaget. Lalu Kyuhyun membalas ciuman lembut itu.

Changmin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, dan tetap pada ekspresi wajah cueknya.  
Sambil menepuk pipi kiri Kyuhyun, Changmin berujar

"lain kali jangan coba-coba mengorek-ngorek urusan pribadiku. Kau memang istriku, tapi bukan berarti kau bebas tau apa saja tentang aku yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu, Nona Shim"

Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

**동방신기**

_'kesal! Kesal! Kesal! Huh! Kenapa dia harus menciumku seperti itu sih? Apa dia tidak tau kalau jantungku berdebar sekali ketika dia melakukan hal itu? Haish! Dasar jelek!' _gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun masih terbayang apa yang dilakukan oleh Changmin sore tadi.  
Masih jelas dalam bayangannya bagaimana lelaki jangkung itu menciumnya di sebuah jalan kecil yang sepi.

Bukannya tidak mau, tapi Kyuhyun takut kalau ia akan semakin tak karuan.

Tak karuan dalam mencintai Changmin.

—

Sementara Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk membuat PR, Changmin masih terdiam di meja makan.  
Yang ia lakukan sedari tadi adalah melamun.

_'Junsu.. Kenapa aku merindukan Junsu? Aah! Untuk apa aku merindukan gadis itu lagi, bukankah ia sudah sibuk dengan karirnya? Yang harus aku fokuskan saat ini adalah Kyuhyun! Iya, anak manja itu. Aku mulai mencintai anak manja itu. Entah kenapa, yang pasti bukan karena malam dimana aku memuaskannyaㅡ' _batin Changmin.

"ㅡtentu saja bukan karena itu" seru Changmin, seketika suara hatinya tersalur lewat bibirnya.

Changmin kembali menenangkan dirinya.  
Diraihnya ponsel pintar yang sedari tadi bertengger manis di hadapannya.

"Junsu"

Changmin berujar ketika melihat ada dua panggilan tak terjawab dan keduanya merupakan panggilan dari Junsu.

"ada apa dia menelepon malam malam begini?" Tanya Changmin, lalu menggerakan jarinya diatas layar ponselnya untuk menelpon balik Junsu.

_"Changmin-ssi" _

_"Ne, Junsu-ya! Ada apa?" _

_"ah.. Aniya.. Aku hanya.. Ingin mengingatkanmu saja. Jangan telat makan dan jangan terlalu capek. Jangan bekerja terlalu diforsir.."_

_"…" _

_"Dan ingat, jangan menyakiti istrimu!" _

_"Junsu-ya.." _

_"Ne?" _

_"saranghae.." _

_"…" _

Junsu pun memutus sambungan telepon mereka.

Changmin tersadar, apa yang baru saja dikatakannya pada Junsu?

"oh astaga! Kenapa aku harus seperti ini?"

Changmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

**동방신기**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 07.30 KST.

Dan Kyuhyun masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Hari ini, Changmin melarang Kyuhyun untuk masuk sekolah karena Changmin takut kalau kalau istrinya itu kembali mengalami apa yang terjadi di hari kemarin.

Dan kebetulan hari ini Changmin hanya mengajar untuk jam terakhir di kelas tiga.

"aih _oppa_.. Tumben kau baik sekali.." puji Kyuhyun.

"diamlah!" bentak Changmin.

"kau ini kenapa?! Aku aneh padamu, bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu kau sudah lebih baikㅡ"

"lebih baik apa? Kau mencoba menilaiku ya? Kenapa tidak pernah berkaca?"

"aku hanya bilang kau lebih baik karena tidak secuek dulu! Tapi sejak kemarin sore, kau… Berubah lagi dan lebih parah" ucap Kyuhyun, lirih. "kau jadi sering marah-marah" lanjutnya.

Changmin menghela nafas panjang. Ia pun tidak mengerti kenapa sikapnya selalu berubah-ubah.  
Apalagi ketika dikaitkan atau teringat tentang Junsu, emosinya sangat mudah sekali naik dan perasaannya jadi mudah tersinggung.

Sudah satu bulan Changmin tidak bertemu Junsu, tentunya sejak Junsu pergi ke Kanada dan memutuskan untuk tidak kembali lagi ke Seoul.

Changmin melirik Kyuhyun yang terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat menunduk.

"_mianhaeseyo_.. Aku hanya terlalu capek. Itu sebabnya aku selalu merasakan emosi yang tak stabil" ucap Changmin, lalu mengusap puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

"_gwaenchana_.. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja.." balas Kyuhyun.

_'mau sampai kapan kau mengingat Junsu, Changmin?'_ batin Kyuhyun.

**동방신기**

"apa?! Jadi.. Kau.. Benar-benar tidak bisa melupakannya?"

Jaejoong hampir saja lompat dari tempatnya duduk ketika mendengar pengakuan rekan kerjanya soal mantan kekasihnya.  
"mungkin seperti itu _noona_.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Changmin sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"kau ini bodoh sekali Shim Changmin" ledek Jaejoong, lalu mendecak kesal.

"apa maksudmu mengatai aku seperti itu?" tanya Changmin, kesal.

"untuk apa kau menerima perjodohan itu kalau kau nyatanya sudah punya kekasih?! Kau mau bergaya hah? Kau mau pamer kalau kau berpotensi menjadi _Cassanova_? Menyebalkan sekali sih dirimu!" ujar Jaejoong, lalu menyesap segelas teh dihadapannya.

"_noonaaa!_ Tidak seperti itu! Aku lupa.. Aku benar benar lupa pada Junsu saat itu!" jawab Changmin lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Jaejoong hampir saja memuncratkan teh yang sedang diminumnya.  
Kedua bola matanya yang besar, membulat dengan sempurna.

"_jinjja…_ Ish! Aku aneh padamu, bagaimana bisa kau lupa pada kekasihmu sendiri? Kau ini kikuk sekali sih!" tukas Jaejoong.

Changmin hanya mampu terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kikuk mendengar semua kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong.

Tidak ada di dalam kamus seorang Changmin, menunduk ketika berbicara dengan siapapun selain dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Tapi berbeda dengan Jaejoong. Changmin mengenal Jaejoong ketika keduanya masih SMA. Jaejoong adalah senior Changmin yang pernah menjabat sebagai Ketua Redaksi Mading di sekolahnya dulu. Dan tidak dapat dipungkiri, Jaejoong adalah orang yang Changmin percaya sebagai tempat curahan hatinya.

Karena ketika bersama dengan Jaejoong, Changmin merasa kalu dia seperti sedang bersama ibunya.

—

Sudah hampir empat balikan Kyuhyun keluar masuk toilet hanya untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Dari hari kemarin, Kyuhyun memang sudah merasakan gejala ini. Mual-mual yang hampir membuatnya mati mendadak.

"haaaaa~ sudah berapa kali aku muntah muntah terusㅡ" keluh Kyuhyun, seketika terpotong karena isi perutnya meminta dikeluarkan.

"Aku lelah! Aaaaaak~ aku tidak mau mual mual lagi!" pekik Kyuhyun.

—

Sepulang mengajar, Changmin menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke sebuah minimarket. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa ada yang harus dibeli.  
Padahal selama ini, Changmin adalah orang yang anti dengan _softdrink_ yang dijual di toko toko sebangsa minimarket. Menurutnya, air putih adalah alat terbaik untuk menghilangkan dahaganya.

Sesampainya di dalam minimarket, Changmin berjalan menuju rak-rak yang menjual alat-alat tulis. Diambilnya bungkusan yang berisikan dua buah spidol masing-masing berwarna merah dan hitam.

"aku butuh ini.. Minggu depan, semua kelas sudah mulai menggunakan _whiteboard_" gumamnya.

Tiba tiba saja langkah Changmin terhenti di depan sebuah rak yang menjual berbagai macam susu. Dari mulai susu bayi, susu anak-anak, susu khusus lansia dan susu untuk ibu hamil.

Tangan kanan Changmin seolah menggerakan dirinya sendiri, sehingga diambilnya satu kotak susu yang bertuliskan _'for pregnancy'_.

Changmin pun berjalan menuju mesin kasir. Sesampainya disana, ia langsung menyerahkan barang-barang yang dibelinya untuk segera dibayar.

"wah wah rupanya istri bapak sedang hamil ya?" tanya seorang kasir yang tengah mengecek total harga semua barang belian Changmin. (Ini serius waktu kakak saya hamil, saya ditanya begitu loh! Ada aja kasir yang jail ya -_-)

Changmin terperangah. Ia baru sadar kalau ia membeli minuman yang tak seharusnya ia beli.

_'untuk apa aku membelinya? Memang siapa yang hamil?' _batin Changmin.

"ah tidak.. Itu untuk kakakku, aku belum menikah" jawab Changmin, dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat seolah dia memang masih _single_.

"ah~ kupikir untuk istrimu pak.. Habis kelihatannya wajahmu panik sekali.." ujar si Kasir

"..tentu saja tidak." balas Changmin, grogi. "sudah cepat! Jadi berapa semuanya? Aku ada urusan" lanjutnya.

"lima puluh dua ribu won!" seru si Kasir.

"Ini, ambil saja kembaliannya" ujar Changmin sambil menyodorkan uang sebesar enam puluh ribu won.

"wah! Terima Kasih pak! Silahkan datang kembali"

Changmin hanya tersenyum kecut pada kasir itu, lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya yang diparkir tepat di depan toko itu.

—

Sesampainya didalam mobil, Changmin segera merogoh ponsel di kantong celananya. Dan..

_From: Kyuhyun _

_Changmin seonsaengnim! _  
_Kau dimana? Cepatlah pulang! Kau tidak tau ya kalau aku sedang sakit? _

_Haaaa~ baiklah! Hati-hati di jalan!_

"tumben sekali anak manja itu mengabariku.. Biasanya? Astaga dia hanya mengabariku kalau dia sedang kelaparan atau ketika dirumah mati listrik!" keluh Changmin.

**동방신기**

Sepasang kaki jenjang itu dengan santai berjalan menuju kediamannya bersama istri kecilnya yang menurutnya sangat manja.

Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah bungkusan yang berisi apa-apa saja yang dibelinya tadi.

Perlahan jemarinya mengusap gagang pintu rumahnya, dan membukanya perlahan-lahan.

"aku pulang" ucap Changmin, dingin seperti biasanya.

Kyuhyun segera menyambut kedatangan suaminya itu. Ia tau pasti Changmin sangat lelah hari ini, sehingga wajahnya terlihat sangat kusut.

"maaf aku menyuruhmu pulang cepat" ucap Kyuhyun, lirih.

"tidak apa-apa.. Lagipula aku memang sedang ingin cepat pulang.." balas Changmin.

"mau sampai kapan kau bersikap seperti ini, _oppa_?" tanya Kyuhyun, dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

Changmin terdiam. Tubuhnya seketika membatu, tidak yakin dengan apa yang ditanyakan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie.. Maafkan aku.. Pada dasarnya sikapku memang seperti ini. Aku memang cuek dan dingin. Aku memang kurang memerhatikanmu, dan aku tau kalau aku tidak pantas untukmu" jawab Changmin.

"kenapa kau tiba tiba bicara begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"karena aku.. Aku.. Aku takut kalau aku mengecewakanmu. Aku tidak pernah bersikap baik padamu, entah kenapa rasanya aku.. Lupakan! Maafkan aku" jawab Changmin.

Tanpa terasa, kedua mata Kyuhyun sudah basah. Air matanya perlahan mengalir. Ia merasa kalau ia memang tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan Kim Junsu di hati Changmin.

"_oppa.._ Katakan! Apa ini semua karena.. Junsu _unnie_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Aku memang tidak bisa melupakan Junsu. Entah kenapa rasanya sulit. Tapi aku juga tidak bohong, kalau aku mencintaimu! Perasaanku semakin kalut jika harus memilih antara kau dan Junsu" ucap Changmin, lirih.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu memeluk erat tubuh Changmin. Berharap Changmin membalas pelukannya dan menenangkan isi hatinya yang kembali hancur berantakan.

"pergilah dengan Junsu _unnie_, aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Kyuhyun.

Changmin melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan penuh perasaan. Dielusnya surai kecokelatan milik Kyuhyun, diusapnya air mata Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi membasahi kedua pipi putih Kyuhyun.

"tidak! Aku tidak bisa.. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu.."

"kenapa tidak? Kejarlah kebahagiaanmu _oppa_! Karena aku akan bahagia jika kau bahagia"

"kebahagiaanku terletak pada dirimu dan Junsu. Tetapi aku sadar, Tuhan menakdirkanmu untuk jadi kebahagiaan utamaku. Jangan pernah katakan itu lagi. Aku mungkin tidak bisa melupakan Junsu, tapi aku akan selalu mencintaimu bahkan lebih dari aku mencintai Junsu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu kembali memeluk Changmin. Kali ini pelukannya mendapat balasan berupa kecupan manis di dahi Kyuhyun.

"_saranghae_" ucap Kyuhyun, lirih.

"_ich liebe dich_" balas Changmin, lalu tertawa kecil.

—

Malam harinya ketika Changmin hendak pergi tidur tiba tiba saja Kyuhyun menghampirinya dengan wajah yang kusut. Kedua tangannya memainkan ujung piyama yang dikenakannya.

"_oppa.._" rengek Kyuhyun.

"kenapa lagi? Junsu? Mau sampai kapan kau permasalahㅡ"

"_aniya_! Bukan masalah itu.. Aku ingin jujur.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"jujur saja.. Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Changmin.

"kau jangan marah padaku ya? Ini kan bukan salahku" jelas Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengernyitkan alisnya lalu merangkul Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"apapun itu, katakanlah walau pahit" titah Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Dalam keadaan tertunduk, Kyuhyun memberikan benda kotak kecil yang tak lain adalah _testpack_.  
Benda kecil itu memberikan keterangan dengan dua garis didalamnya.

Changmin nampak bodoh dengan benda kecil itu di tangannya. Sebenarnya ia memang tidak mengerti.

"apa ini?" tanya Changmin, polos.

"…kau tidak tau benda itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah tak percayanya. "itu _testpack oppa_!" lanjutnya.

"fungsinya untuk apa?" Changmin kembali bertanya dan masih dengan wajah kikuk yang dipasangnya.

"untuk mengecek kehamilan.." jawab Kyuhyun, singkat padat dan jelas.

"jadi? Itu artinya?" Changmin kembali bertanya dan demi Tuhan wajahnya semakin terlihat kikuk.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang. Hampir saja ia menjambak rambut Changmin jika ia tidak ingat kalau Changmin suaminya.

"aku hamil" ucap Kyuhyun, lalu melirik ke arah Changmin.

_'aku harap dia tidak mengerti apa itu hamil' _gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Changmin sontak merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Wajah bodoh nan kikuk itu seketika pergi entah kemana. Raut wajahnya kini berubah menjadi raut wajah penuh kebahagiaan.

"..ah! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi huh?" ujar Changmin, lalu memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun dan menghujani wajah Kyuhyun dengan ciuman penuh kasih sayang.

"…"

Kyuhyun hanya mampu terdiam. Terdiam dengan senyuman manisnya, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Changmin pada sekujur tubuhnya. Dan tentunya dipenuhi dengan kasih sayang.

"aish~ hentikan _oppa_!" pekik Kyuhyun.

"sudah diam! Aku harus menahan diriku setahun penuh untuk tidak 'memakanmu'. Jadi diamlah, biarkan aku menciumi seluruh tubuhmu!" jelas Changmin dilanjut dengan _evil smirk_ di bibirnya.

"HA?! _ANDWAEEEEEE!_" Teriak Kyuhyun.

_'well, jadi kenapa aku tiba tiba membeli sekotak susu itu karena memang benar istriku sedang hamil.. Hahaha Tuhan ternyata memberikan pertanda! Terima Kasih Tuhan!' _batin Changmin.

Dan kini hanya terdengarlah jeritan pilu seorang Kyuhyun yang menjadi korban 'pelampiasan' Changmin, suami sahnya dan cinta sejatinya.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

Selesai juga ff ini.  
Terima Kasih untuk semua Reader(s) baik yang meninggalkan review baik tidak. Baik yang sudah berteman dengan saya di social media ataupun tidak. Yang jelas saya berterimakasih sekali untuk semua dukungan dan respon positif dari para Reader(s).  
Sampai jumpa di karya-karya saya yang lainnya (terutama ChangKyu fic. Karena saya salah satu author tetap pair ini).  
Silahkan berkomentar, tapi gunakanlah bahasa yang baik dan sopan serta mudah dimengerti.  
Last but not least, any question? Just ask me in my Twitter or Facebook account (bisa dilihat di bio saya).  
Terima Kasih ^^

-CHAMI-


End file.
